criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Diane Parker
Diane Parker is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief of Police of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 44 years of age, Diane has black eyes, long curly brown hair, deep red lipstick, and light silver eyeshadow. She wears a cobalt yellow shirt under a teal blue police jacket. The jacket has navy blue epaulets on each shoulder, logos of the department on the sleeves and has gold tips at the lapels. She also wears silver hoop earrings and a necklace with silver and emerald colored jewels. Being from a family of police officers, Diane naturally graduated at the top of her class at the police academy. Given her profession, she values efficiency and practicality. She is also calm yet firm. Diane likes enjoying jazz music and quiet evenings with her husband. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass Chief Parker introduced herself to the player upon their return to the police department. She said that she ran a tight ship, but assured them they would get along just fine. She then allowed Jones to take the player to the zoo to meet up with the department's old coroner, Nathan. Hear My Cry After arresting the Rocket Cow Killer, Chief Parker tasked Jones and the player with finding the missing shipment of amlodipine. When they discovered that Rosamund had been working with an accomplice, Jones and the player presented their evidence to the Chief, who advised them to reinvestigate the high school. Gameplay As the Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, Diane requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of The Conspiracy. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in the season. Also, the player may choose Diane to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Despite being billed as 47 years old in her character reveal artwork, Diane appears to be 44 in-game. Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy) *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) *Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) Gallery Screenshots DParkerConspiracyC237.png|Diane, as she appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). Diane-Case232-11.png|Smiling 1 Diane-Case233-2.png|Smiling 2 Diane-Case232-6.png|Winking Diane-Case232-3.png|Grinning 1 Diane-Case232-5.png|Grinning 2 Diane-Case232-8.png|Grinning 3 Diane-Case232-9.png|Grinning 4 Diane-Case232-4.png|Determined Diane-Case236-1.png|Confident Diane-Case232-10.png|Unsure 1 Diane-Case238-1.png|Unsure 2 Diane-Case238-3.png|Shocked Diane-Case238-4.png|Stressed Diane-Case232-7.png|Indicating Diane-Case232-12.png|Thinking 1 Diane-Case233-1.png|Thinking 2 Diane-Case232-1.png|Clueless 1 Diane-Case238-2.png|Clueless 2 Diane-Case236-2.png|Clueless 3 DianeLevelUp.png|Diane will be the one notifying the player leveling up in The Conspiracy. ParkerPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Diane to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. More Recruits - Diane Parker.PNG|"I need more recruits!" DianeMap-1.png|Diane will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Diane three reports (from Jones, Gloria, and Gabriel) without asking. Promotional images DianeParkerConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Quasi-suspects